<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gundham Tanaka's Guide to Dragons, Giants, Elves, and any other creature you can think of by mailbox_crossing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880062">Gundham Tanaka's Guide to Dragons, Giants, Elves, and any other creature you can think of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mailbox_crossing/pseuds/mailbox_crossing'>mailbox_crossing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bisexual Soda Kazuichi, Biting, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Soda Kazuichi, M/M, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, sonia nevermind needs a break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mailbox_crossing/pseuds/mailbox_crossing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundham Tanaka was not a normal person. He was not a normal person in the sense that he had always been fascinated in the odd, the weird, the freakish, and the horror of the natural world. It hadn’t surprised anyone when he had gone to college for the study of magical creatures, anthropology, and had gone on to research them.<br/>Gundham Tanaka was also not a normal person in the sense that he was not entirely a person. </p><p>Please read the notes! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just something I thought of on a car trip and decided I had to write. Pls leave comments about what you want to see! Hope you enjoy (even though I'm not the best at writing) Also this chapter is just meant to be kinda an exposition and I'm not the best at righting those so I just kept it short, but we'll jump right into the action in the next chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gundham Tanaka was not a normal person. He was not a normal person in the sense that he had always been fascinated in the odd, the weird, the freakish, and the horror of the natural world. It hadn’t surprised anyone when he had gone to college for the study of magical creatures, anthropology, and had gone on to research them. </p><p>Gundham Tanaka was also not a normal person in the sense that he was not entirely a person. </p><p>See, Gundham Tanaka was what many liked to call, a half breed. A half breed being half human, and half demon. Not that he minded, of course, he loved his heritage, and certainly had the mindset of a demon, only he lived in a human town. It wasn’t so bad, he passed for a human until he opened his mouth and nothing but a stream of “bow mortal! How dare you talk to me like that!” and other, very confusing, Shakespearean insults came out. Because Gundham Tanaka did not particularly like humans, but his mother had raised him in a human town, and so that’s where he had to stay. <br/>See, humans and other magical races did not get along well. In all of Gundham studies, he knew that very well. What had once been peace and harmony among all the gods creatures had then turned sour after hundreds of years. Gundham, personally, blamed it on the ancient European king who decided he wanted to use the powers of the Magics for himself (how cliche). So of course the Magics had revolted. Gundham couldn’t really blame them, but withdrawing from human society after the war had been a little rude. After all, having no peaceful relations other than trades? That was a bit much. <br/>So he studied and watched from afar. From afar until he got a bit of a strage offer. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“125,050 yen a month? To study…?” Gundham trailed off. To study the way different magical races lived, in a non-human town. Sure it was a dream come true but with that pay?</p><p>“It’s all expenses paid.” Monomi added, his boss. A wonderful woman, but a push over if there ever was one. “You’ll be living with someone, and your main subject’s are the towns dragons, there-” </p><p>“There aren’t many dragon’s that are willing to live amongst other species. Yes, I’m aware, there isn’t any knowledge that can escape me!” <br/>Monomi stared at him. </p><p>“Yes...well, if you’d like we can give the expedition to someone else and-” </p><p>“No! The great and powerful Gundham Tanaka, son of demons and overlord of ice shall take this expedition and conquer the mighty dragons of the east!” </p><p>“You’re not conquering them you’re just-” with that, Gundham swished his long coat and stormed out the door. Monomi rubbed her face tiredly. </p><p>“He’ll be fine.” <br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this took forever to update. sorry 😳</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gundham Tanaka was a lone wolf. A man who traveled alone. It was no different with this expedition, really, only he had to be alone this time. One of the witches who lived in the city, as Monomi had explained, had put a bit of barrier spell around the area. The spell, she had explained, had stopped humans from entering unless they were given explicit permission. Permission that Gundham had gotten, although technically speaking he really didn’t need it sense-</p><p>“Hey, uh- you good man?” There was a knocking on what sounded like glass, the barrier, Gundham assumed, although there was nothing visible in front of him but a young, rather ordinary looking man. Ordinary that is, except from the waist down he had the legs of a goat, pristine hoofs and curly brown hair, the same color as the hair on his head. Next to him, an even younger looking boy, shorter, with similar looks. The only thing separating the two was their height and eye color, the first with light brown eyes and the second with grey. Satyrs, Gundham noted. </p><p>“Of course Mortal! Why would the great Gundham Tanaka not be anything but amazing?” </p><p>The two were silent. </p><p>“Are all humans like this?” The smaller one whispered. </p><p>“Maybe they sent us the weird one.” </p><p>“I think he’ll bring hope to our society so that-” A new voice added. All three men jumped. </p><p>“Komedea...” the taller satyr said wirely, regonision clear in his voice. From behind him a tall white figure stepped out, so tall that Gundham was surprised that he had gone unnoticed, surprised that he had even managed to fit behind the satyr. </p><p>“A ghost?” Gundham asked. </p><p>“A kitsune.” The smaller satyr corrected. “I’m Makoto Naegi, and that’s Hajime Hinata.” </p><p>The kitsune grabbed Gundham’s hand, shaking in vigorously. His hands were icy cold. </p><p>“It’s wonderful to meet you, someone who could bring our two worlds together in harmony once more!” He exclaimed. </p><p>“Of course, as you should expect, but at the moment I only exist in this realm to study your way of life, specifically the-” </p><p>“The dragons,” Hinata interrupted. “We know. We're just going to bring you to them and get you settled, then we’re on our way.” </p><p>Gundham really wished that everyone would stop cutting him off. Perhaps it was just a thing that all Mythics did, cut people off. He made a mental note to write that down later and remember if it was a common thing. </p><p>“Lead the way mortals, leaders of quests, pathfinders and natural beings!” </p><p>“Right… well, come on then.” Hinata replied. His face had the same small look of disgust it had given when Komaeda had appeared.  </p><p>“You can’t really call everyone mortal’s anymore.” Neagi said. Gundham took note of the fact that he chose to grab onto Hinata’s arm like a frightened child scared of a stranger. </p><p>“Right, not everyone in here is a mortal.” Hinata added “Komaeda’s going on two fifty with no clear end in sight,” </p><p>“I could live forever, I'd be lucky to die,”  Komaeda said from Gundham’s other side. </p><p>“You wouldn’t be lucky to die, just because you’re creepy sometimes doesn’t mean-” Hinata took in a deep breath and sighed. “We’re working on Komaeda’s self esteem. “ He explained, as the group passed onto a city sidewalk, though the houses looked unique. Mushroom houses, houses with chicken legs, houses of crystal, houses made of tree’s. </p><p>Gundham looked over at the Kitsune, looking him up and down. His smile was a little too wide for Gundham’s liking, his eyes looked a little off. He looked more crazy than someone lacking confidence. </p><p>“Of course, I shall simply call you by the roles of your monarchy. What are your titles?” </p><p>“We don’t have a monarchy, we have a Monokuma.” Hinata looked away. </p><p>“Who-?” </p><p>“Monokuma is our mayor, well, he’s more of a dictator.” Neagi interrupted him yet again. </p><p>“He’s a despair inducing bear who wants us all dead.” Komaeda said, knitting his eyebrows and looking Gundham in the eyes. It was unsettling. </p><p>“But the dragons have a hierarchy or something, they probably love titles, you’ll fit right in with them.” Hinata quickly changed the topic, looking around as though someone might be listening, though the street was practically empty. </p><p>Gundham let out a thoughtful hum. He had never really worried about fitting in before, after all, he was, as many human movies called it, “born to stand out”. This would be a learning experience, after all, no one from the human world had interacted with dragons before. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>As it turned out, his temporary home was at the end of a cul-de-sac. It was also built into the side of a mountain. A large door, at least 20 or 30 feet tall and almost as wide covered it’s face. Stained glass covered the top of the cliff side, too tall for Gundham to see into, but perhaps the right size for a giant to look in. </p><p>“This is it?” He asked. </p><p>“Expecting something more impressive?” Hinata replied with a hint of sarcasm. He approached the door, going left to a smaller door built into the large one. A more human sized door. </p><p>“Brace yourself.” He said, pushing the door open with a grunt. </p><p>Gundham stepped inside and was immediately assaulted by hundreds of noises. Including but not limited to: The sound of chairs being knocked over, nails on a chalkboard, breaking glass, and these wonderful conversations: </p><p>“EAT MY ASS MIU!” </p><p>“YOU WISH TWINK!” </p><p>“SONIA! CELESTIA’S STUCK IN THE TUNNEL AGAIN!” </p><p>“LEON CORNERED ME UP HERE, BLAST IS UGLY PIG FACE FOR ME!” </p><p>“RANTARO, YOU NEED TO UP YOUR CONFIDENCE, NOW GO BREAK UP THAT FIGHT LITTLE DUDE!” </p><p>And of course, his eyes were having just as much trouble processing what was going on. What seemed like hundreds of large scaly, colorful dragons scared around one of the largest rooms he had ever seen. Neon pink and scarlet, Glistening gold and pumpkin orange, purple and forest green, black and white, and bright blue. </p><p>And if Hell hadn’t already broken loose, it certainly did when one of them spotted the visitors. </p><p>“Hajime! There’s a human next to you!” </p><p>Glass shattered next to Gundham’s head. </p><p>“Kokichi!” A young woman cried “That’s the one I told you was coming to stay with us!”</p><p>“That was today?” The purple asked. </p><p>“Yes! Oh dear,” she sighed and rubbed her eyes “everyone go change back and put on some clothes. And be back here in twenty minutes.” </p><p>The room was silent for a moment, before the dragons scampered out, almost sheepishly, knocking over couches on their way out. </p><p>The woman sighed again. </p><p>“So sorry!” She said brightly, approaching the visitors politely. “Everyone’s been a bit high strung and forgetful recently, mating season coming up, hormones out of control.” </p><p>“Totally understandable.” Hinata replied, beginning what looked like a new conversation. </p><p>Gundham zoned out and took this time to study the woman. She was tall, thin, blond haired, and blue eyed. The perfect woman in many people's world. The only thing that might have put them off was the yellow scales running down her forearms  and legs, and the short horns barely poking above her hair. </p><p>“Sonia Nevermind.” She said, holding out her hand to him. “And you are?” </p><p>“The Great Gundham Tanaka, of the Kyoto Prefecture, sent by the the amazing Monomi of-” </p><p>“Oh we know!” Sonia interrupted brightly. Add another tally in the ‘times i’ve been interrupted’ book. “I’m so sorry the other’s forgot the date, everyone’s just a bit hormonal right now. Mating season and all.”</p><p>Hinata nodded understandingly. </p><p>“Sonia! Please! Get me down!” A woman barked. Gundham looked up. A large black dragon glared down at them, her ruby glinting. Her body was sleek and shiny, yet it was stuck in what looked like a large plastic hamster tube on the ceiling. </p><p>“Oh that’s Celestia, she forgets she’s a bit larger than the rest of us sometimes!” Sonia explained. </p><p>“Are you calling me fat?” </p><p>“Just change into your human form.” </p><p>“I don’t want that- that demon to see me naked!” </p><p>“He’ll turn around!” Sonia looked at him. “Is that okay?” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“He’ll turn around!” She called up. </p><p>“Fuck what he thinks! My body is hot! He should be looking!” </p><p>Sonia sighed and clapped her hands together.</p><p>“So would you like a tour? I can show you to your room?” She asked, smiling. </p><p>“I would like that very much.” </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We mainly sleep in the main room, the big one you saw, but we have a plethora of other rooms.” </p><p>Oh yeah, there were a plethora of other rooms alright. Sonia brought him down a tunnel that seemed to go on forever. </p><p>“We like to call these the ‘free time’ rooms.” She explained, air quoting free time. “By 'we' I mean Leon. And Kokichi, but he only started saying that after Celestia said it was annoying.” </p><p>“I see.” </p><p>Sonia stopped at one of the doors, nudging it open with her foot. </p><p>“Ta da!” She exclaimed, spreading her arms. </p><p>The room was mostly rock, shelves carved into the walls, and a few pillows scattered across the floor.</p><p>“This is…...quite….adequate.” He might’ve been the Overlord of Ice, but he wasn’t about to be rude to someone who seemed so excited. </p><p>“Great! Let’s go see if anyone started making dinner yet.” </p><p>Gundham barely had time to set his bag down before he was being pulled out of the room again. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Spoiler alert, no one had started making dinner yet. </p><p>“Everyone get in a line! Sonia’s back!” </p><p>“Sonia! Who’s the big man next to you?!” </p><p>“Is he like, a baby giant?”</p><p>“He has big tits!”</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?” </p><p>“EVERYONE BE QUIET.” </p><p>“Thank you Fuyuhiko.” Sonia said curtly, turning and addressing the man on her otherside, who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. </p><p>“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu,” The man was stiff. And very short. He stuck out his hand, revealing long gold nails. Gundham shook it, trying not to draw too much attention to how Kuzuryuu’s nails scratched his arms.</p><p> “Now.” she paused and looked down the line. “Everyone better be nice and introduce themself to our guest.”</p><p>“Can we ask him questions?” One of the boys asked politely, his hair spiked straight back, the same as his pristine white horns. </p><p>“Later, okay?” </p><p>“So do we just like, say stuff? Is there a protocol or something?” A green haired boy asked, reaching behind his head nervously, scratching at what looked to be frills on his neck. </p><p>“No, just-“</p><p>“Do we have to phrase it like we would with kindergarteners?” Kuzuryuu retorted.</p><p>“Oh-Sorry I just-“ </p><p>“Why don’t you start Rantaro? Ok?” Sonia said soothingly, resting a hand on the younger’s shoulder. </p><p>“Ok,” The green haired boy smiled “I’m Rantaro Amami and- OW!”</p><p>A very small purple child pushed Rantaro out of the way.</p><p>“I’m Kokichi Ouma and I’m here to steal your heart!” </p><p>“OH SHIT RANTARO!”</p><p>“HE’S BLEEDING DUDE! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOUR CUT YOUR CLAWS?!” </p><p>“THAT’S HOW YOU KNOW HE’S A BOTTOM!” </p><p>“Miu!” Sonia cried, “Not the time!” sht turned to Amami “Rantaro, let’s go get some disinfectant, okay?” </p><p>“No, it’s fine, I’m okay, I-“ He pulled his hand away from his cheek, his palm painted blue “Oh wait, I am bleeding.” </p><p>“Come on,” Sonia sighed, dragging him back into the hallway, frowning and locking eyes with The Child, who only grinned in response. </p><p>“I’m Miu Iruma and your tits are almost as big as mine!” That was probably true, Gundham realized with a wince, looking down at the newest face he had to memorize. Short, busty, and wild looking, with pastel pink scales framing her face, her horns curled around her ears, and they were painted with what looked to be nailpolish. </p><p>“Thank you?”</p><p>“I bet your dick’s big too, you have a horse cock don’t you!”</p><p>“What-?” </p><p>“I bet Taka would know, his boyfriends a LITERAL giant-!”</p><p>“We don’t do that kind of stuff!” The spiky haired boy from before cried. “That’s- That’s inappropriate!” </p><p>“Only if it’s in public,” Another boy interjected, his hair a bright neon pink, black horns arching up like almost antlers. A little white strip of cloth tied around the base of his left horn. When he grinned, his teeth were impossibly sharp.</p><p>“Unless it’s hot,” an orange haired man added, his hair impossibly tall, and possibly not hair at all. </p><p>“Leon!” The black haired boy cried, his face red. He took a deep breath and turned to Gundham. “I’m Kiyotaka Ishimaru. That is Leon Kuwata and Kazuichi Souda. And-“ pulled at his collar “I do not even have a boyfriend.” </p><p>“He’s lying!” Miu screamed, tackling him as the smaller boy yelped. </p><p>“A fight?” A young woman cried, leaping into the middle of the two, as Kiyotaka tried in vain to escape them. </p><p>“And that’s Akane Awari, the last member of our loving, and very calm family.” Kuzuryuu said, coming up behind Gundham, his voice laced with sarcasm. </p><p>“Miss Nevermind tells me that everyone is just a bit more...crazed? Lately?” Gundham hesitated in his wording, better to not tread lightly with someone with razor sharp claws, especially when he had already seen what someone who looked harmless could do on accident. </p><p>“A little, although Akane always has this much energy, she usually gets a chance to train it off.” </p><p>“Leon please!” Ishimaru gasped from the floor. “Kazuichi! Anybody!” </p><p>“If I join in, it’s against you little dude!” Leon said, grinning maliciously and inching closer to the three on the floor.</p><p>“No! Please!” Ishimaru begged. </p><p>It was almost like watching a small massacre, as both boys pounced on the pile, all four of them working in tandem to make sure that poor Ishimaru howled bloody murder. </p><p>“He’s fine,” Kuzuryuu said, forcing Gundham to pry his eyes away from the fight. “He loves it, actually, he refuses to admit it.” </p><p>“Miu’s biting again!”</p><p>“At least my teeth aren’t as sharp as yours, you’re just mad that I’m allowed to bite!” </p><p>“You aren’t, dumbass!”</p><p>“Miu stop biting,” Kuzuruyuu ordered, rubbing his eyes, “Let Kiyotaka up. Taka, why don’t you go help with dinner?”</p><p>With a sigh everyone moved, Akane last, leaning down to whisper something in Ishimaru’s ear before stepping off of him. </p><p>Ishimaru sat up, looking a bit frazzled, but trying to hold back a grin. He indeed was covered in small bite marks, indicating that Miu had indeed been biting him, and that she had possibly been biting Kazuichi and Akane as well, because the portion of their skin that showed was also riddled with little markings. </p><p>He brushed himself off. </p><p>“Right, go help.” He gulped, almost breathless, meeting Kuzuruyuu’s eyes with a nod. “Yes sir!” he saluted, heading briskly down the hallway. </p><p>“Would you like to talk in my office, Tanaka?” Kuzuruyuu asked, crossing his arms behind his back. It might’ve been a question, but his voice said that the answer was yes. </p><p>“I would be honored.” </p><p>"Right, everyone else better scatter and cleanup before dinner, you look like fucking messes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sorry this took so long omg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Gundham was being honest, he was a little intimidated by the small boss of the place. And it was very clear that he was the boss, based on nothing more than the few interactions Gundham had seen with the kid. </p><p>So he allowed Kuzuruyuu to lead him into the most normal looking room he had seen so far (an office) Kuzuruyuu sat in a chair that looked four sizes to big for him, and gestured for Gundham to sit across from him, his eyes once again leaving no room for debate. </p><p>“Gundham Tanaka,” Kuzuruyuu wondered, opening a file on his desk. “Gundham Tanaka, sent by Hope’s Peak Incorporated to study and watch how we live. They sent only you, correct? With no plans to send anyone else?” </p><p>Something gave Gundham the feeling that this was not a talk, but an interrogation, and he was not the one asking questions. </p><p>“That is correct.” He confirmed, his voice sounding much steadier and calmer than he felt. </p><p>The Boss hummed thoughtfully. </p><p>“So what, you write down everything we do? Do you have to set up cameras? I’m not sure I’m comfortable with you recording us. Who would be seeing these videos, would this be public information?” Kuzuryuu’s eyes bored into Gundham’s. For the first time, Gundham noticed that The Boss’s pupils were just slits. </p><p>“Only the other researchers and artificers at Hope’s Peak would know.” Gundham assured him, his fingers meeting the scarf around his neck as he twiddled with the end of it, a nervous habit. </p><p>A clanging noise rang through the hallway. Kuzuryuu didn’t even flinch. </p><p>“Let’s cut this short, because frankly, I’m starving, and it sounds like it’s time for supper.” Kuzuryuu said, standing from his chair. He looked straight into Gundham’s eyes. </p><p>“If I find anything is going wrong and that you’ve come to hurt my family, then I will kill you.” Then his face relaxed, and he patted Gundham’s shoulder. </p><p>“Let’s go eat. Hmmm?” </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“And dinner…” Sonia said, sitting down in the large chair at the head of the table. “Is served!” She smiled down the long table, every seat filled, yet no one made a move to eat. Instead, the dragons that had been one of the craziest groups Gundham had ever met stared at her in silence. To the right of Sonia, a woman Gundham had yet to meet coughed awkwardly. </p><p>“Well?” Kuzuyuu barked “Dig in!” </p><p>Slowly, all around him, everyone reached for the utensils, as though they didn’t quite know what to do. </p><p>“Uh, Miss Sonia?” Kazuichi spoke up. “Why are we eating” he paused, furrowing his eyebrows “At the table?” </p><p>“For our guest of course, where else would we eat?” She asked, already looking as though she was tired of the conversation. </p><p>“It’s just that, he’s studying us, right? Why are we changing our habits?” </p><p>“DUMBASS!” Miu yelled into Gundham’s ear (although he assumed it was directed at Kazuichi) “She’s trying to be polite!” </p><p>“But do we have to use forks and shit?” </p><p>“I’m with the bubblegum bitch on this one,” The woman next to Sonia interjected. (The dragon from earlier, Gundham guessed, based on her voice. Celestia was her name?)</p><p>“Hey! Don’t call me that!” Kazuichi whined, his voice was high and scratchy. </p><p>“Celestia,” Sonia warned, looking to the woman, who drummed her long black claws on the table in agitation. </p><p>“What? He’s right, we should not have to change because of other people, especially not humans. “ she looked at Gundham “no offense” she said, though her tone was telling a different story. </p><p>“And the table is split!” Leon shouted, “Who ever thought we’d see Celeste and Kaz agree on something?”</p><p>“Well, it is a bit rowdy around here sometimes.” Rantaro said, reaching up to touch his cheek, tenderly.</p><p>“I agree, perhaps it's best to ease him into our lifestyle.” . </p><p>“I think he should get the full treatment! Treat him the way we treat all family!” Kokichi cried from the end of the table. </p><p>And with that the quiet was truly ended. The table erupted into yelling. </p><p>“We shouldn’t have to treat him differently because he’s human!”</p><p>“He’s fragile! He’ll get overwhelmed!”</p><p>“We should at least be polite!”</p><p>“We shouldn’t have to change because his species is less progressive!”</p><p>“Just stop being a hard ass!”</p><p>“You’re dickwad!”</p><p>“WOULD EVERONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?” Kuzuryuu roared, slamming his fist on the table. The silver wear jumped, along with the rest of the group, startled by his voice. Slowly, everyone began to settle back down into their seats. </p><p>Gundham had never understood the phrase “You could’ve heard a pin drop.” until that moment. </p><p>He gestured to Sonia, and the attention was immediately transferred. </p><p>“Why don’t,” she picked up a small tea cup, circling her finger around the edge thoughtfully, “we ask Mr. Tanaka what he’d prefer?” And suddenly he had ten pairs of eyes on him. Gundham was a large man, tall, and though a good portion of the room was shorter than him, he had never felt smaller. </p><p>“I would prefer to be fully emerged in your culture,” he said carefully, “I wish to be treated the way any other member of your society would be treated amongst you.”</p><p>“Culture?” Celestia asked, cocking an eyebrow and snorting. “Are we a long lost race of people, Tanaka?”</p><p>“In a way, yes. I’m afraid the information we have about your people is far outdated, most likely incorrect.”</p><p>“We were told bedtime stories about humans, as children.” Sonia said. “None good, I’m afraid. Of course it would be hard for any pack to accept a stranger into their midst.”</p><p>“Then why did you?”</p><p>“Because we’re built different.” Leon interjected. </p><p>“Yes, something like that.”</p><p>“We’re more diverse.” Ishimaru offered.</p><p>“More...open minded.” Rantaro added. </p><p>“Most would kill you on sight.” </p><p>“Then I am very grateful to be in a room of people who are willing to let me live.”</p><p>“Some of us are still on the fence about that.” Celestia informed him. He couldn’t tell if she was joking.</p><p>“Let’s finish dinner, shall we?” Sonia smiled brightly, setting her drink down. </p><p>Gundham took a careful note of what was happening around the table. Some went into the food with their hands, others tentatively reached for silverware. All looked fine with the conclusion of the conversation, as though they hadn’t been at each other's throats moments ago. Despite being on opposite sides of the argument, Rantaro had his arm slung around Ouma as if the purple haired one hadn’t been seconds away from giving his counterpart a second wound. </p><p>“You’re confused.” Sonia stated. Sipping her tea, keeping her eye on Kuwata and Souda, who fought over a roll, and Owari, who joined in as quickly as she could. </p><p>“I must admit that I am surprised that you’ve gotten over your disagreement so quickly.” Gundham replied, watching the Souda get pushed onto the table, by the two others, who had teamed up on him. Ishimaru pulled his plate back quickly, and turned back to his conversation with Rantaro and Ouma. </p><p>“It’s the bond we have, I guess. Humans don’t have it.” </p><p>“I see.” </p><p>It was a bit hard continue the conversation when he could see someone getting their ass beat out of the corner of his eye. Celestia sighed. </p><p>“This is why we don’t eat at the table anymore.”</p><p>“We usually eat in the big room.” Sonia explained apologetically. </p><p>“SHIT!”</p><p>“He’s stuck in the chandelier again, Sonia.” Celestia said, without so much a glance up. </p><p>“I’m aware. “ Sonia sighed. “Miu would you?”</p><p>Iruma sprang from her seat, giving Gundham a face full of ass that he did not need, to help a flushed Souda untangle his antlers from what was indeed a chandelier. Kuwata was crying with laughter, rolling off the table into Kuzuryuu’s lap, who pushed him off with a grunt and continued eating. </p><p>“Dude stop moving, you’re gone yank the damn thing out.” Iruma complained, moving around chains. </p><p>“That’s what you said last night.” </p><p>“Stay out of this gremlin bastard.” </p><p>Sonia sighed.  </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The rest of dinner went quite smoothly, or what Gundham assumed to be normally, there were no injuries, at least, and no major arguments. </p><p>Sonia led Gundham by the arm to the larger room, when Celestia had already curled up on a pile of pillows by the door, scowling at him. </p><p>“Would you like to sleep with us, Tanaka? It’s no trouble at all if you don’t, but perhaps you could stay with us a bit and socialize.” </p><p>Gundham shook his head. It would be interesting, he was sure, but he had other things that needed to be done. </p><p>“Perhaps tomorrow I shall be able to, but I believe that tonight it would be best if I slept in my own realm.” He responded. Sonia smiled, perhaps of relief. </p><p>“I’ll tell everyone to leave you be then.” She said. They stared at each other for a moment, before Sonia reached to pat his arm. “Thank you.” </p><p>“What for?” </p><p>“For being willing to set things straight.” </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Gundham really hoped dragons didn’t eat living things. If they did, he was sure that his poor familiars wouldn’t be safe, but mistaken for a rat and killed. He assumed they were safe for the moment, in his own privacy, letting them run from the small carrying container in his bag to his scarf, which he had set on the ground as he undressed and began writing. </p><p>He had done a bit of redecorating, pushing all the pillows to the corner in the hopes of it becoming something like a bed, and spreading his journals and papers and writing utensils on the shelves, and though he wanted to bring out things for enchanting and protecting, he decided against it. Best to leave it in his bag so as to not offend anyone. </p><p>So here he was. Staring at a blank page in a brand new leather bound journal, all to take every note he could during his stay. Where to even begin? With the way they bonded? They way that they relied on each other? No. That was too much. Best to start with how many times he had been interrupted during the first day. </p><p>Fond of beginning sentences in the middle or your own with no regard for your own statement to be finished. </p><p>That seemed like a nice way to put it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ayo, i am SO sorry for how long this took to update</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Wakey Wakey!” </p><p>Was it really Gundham’s fault that he had given Ouma a concussion? Had the boy not been kneeling on his chest, Gundham wouldn’t have hit the other’s forehead when he shot up. He certainly wouldn’t have been given a concussion had he never woken him up in the first place, yet the purple haired gremlin had snuck into his room and brought that fate upon himself. </p><p>“Quit whining,” Amami ordered, wiping away Ouma’s crocodile tears and reaching for the phone. “You never should have been in there in the first place.” </p><p>“Don’t call Mikan!” The other cried, pressing the ice pack to the large bump on his forehead, which had begun to bruise to be almost the same color as his hair. </p><p>“I have to.” Amami replied, already dialing the number. “She can prescribe you medicine and tell us what to do.” </p><p>“Tell us what to do.” Ouma repeated, mockingly. </p><p>“Do you want to wake everyone else up? It’s six in the morning. No one should have to be up that early.” The green haired boy’s face was annoyed. Gundham guessed that he very much wanted to add “including me”. </p><p>“I apologize for the inconvenience I may have caused for you today.” </p><p>“It’s fine, Kichi’s a little bitch, honestly. Everyone’s given him a concussion at least once.” </p><p>“Accidents happen.” </p><p>“He can’t even feel it. The tears are fake.” </p><p>“I’m a great actor.” Ouma smiled, blinking. His eyes were clearer now, and there was no hint of pain. </p><p>Amami lifted the end of the phone to his ear and turned his back on the two of them, whispering into the receiver. </p><p>“You’ll help make breakfast, right? It has to be my favorite, to make up for my injury.” </p><p>“I did not see you help with supper last night after wounding your mate, I will allow you to lead by example.” </p><p>The Tricky one flushed. </p><p>“He isn’t my mate.” </p><p>“Of course. I did not mean to offend, only that in the realm of mortals the word ‘mate<br/> Is often-” </p><p>“Mikan said she could check you out later today.” Amami interrupted, slamming the phone down (with a bit more force than was necessary, in Gundham opinion) </p><p>“Is she-?” </p><p>“Of course she’s bringing Junko, as if that snake could let her go anywhere alone.” </p><p>“NO!” </p><p> </p><p>Ouma scrambled off the table, nearly out of the room before Amami caught the back the his shirt. Ouma scratched at him wildly, only stopping when Amami’s arms wrapped around his own, pinning them down. Ouma furrowed his eyebrows and pouted up at the taller, and the scene was so full of unspoken tension, that Gundham suddenly felt even more awkward for just being there. </p><p>“You ruined my shirt.” Amami said. “Rude.” </p><p>“I hate Junko.” </p><p>“Who doesn’t?” </p><p>Sonia suddenly walked in, ignoring the two on the ground and going immediately to the fridge. </p><p>“Good morning Tanaka.” </p><p>“Good morning.” </p><p>“You slept well?” </p><p>“Kokichi woke him up and gave himself a concussion.” </p><p>“You’ve called-?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“I didn’t give myself a concussion!” Ouma whined. </p><p>Sonia ignored him. </p><p>“That’s why you’re up so early then, of course. If you want, I’ll watch him for a bit.” </p><p>“I don’t need a babysitter!” </p><p>“Yes, you do.” Rantaro replied, pushing the other off his lap. “Kiyo’s coming early for breakfast anyway. It’s amazing how early he can get up.” And though he sounded annoyed, there was a touch of fondness in his voice. He brushed off his lap as though trying to get residual Ouma off of him. <br/>“Pancakes?” </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The morning was oddly domestic. Sonia offered him a cup of coffee, and he sat at the table with a pouty Ouma and watched the other two prepare breakfast. He had to say that the two of them made quite a lot of pancakes. </p><p>“Are there ever extras?” He’d asked as Amami (who wore what looked to be a strawberry shortcake apron) flipped what must’ve been the hundredth pancake onto a new plate. </p><p>“On occasion.” Sonia replied. “But we save them for snacks, and we have visitors nearly everyday, so it’s important that we have something to offer them.” </p><p>“Just because we’re low-key savages doesn’t mean we aren’t good hosts.” </p><p>“Low-key savages?” </p><p>“I don’t know.” Amami sighed, pouring more batter onto the skillet. </p><p>“I’m sure someone has called us that before.” Ouma said. </p><p>“Probably.” </p><p>Sonia picked up a plate. </p><p>“Kichi, Gundham? Would you please help me carry these into the common area?” </p><p>“Of course.” Gundham replied, rising. “It would be my pleasure.” </p><p>Sonia smiled and pushed one of the swinging doors open with her foot. The entrance room. The room he had come into last night to find fighting in, was serene and quiet. Morning light streamed in through the windows at the front, and the pillows had been pushed into the corner of the room like a mattress, only much, much bigger. Likely because it shared seven people. Or ten, he assumed, when everyone was asleep. </p><p>It felt intrusive, almost, to see them sleep so comfortably with each other. Iruma’s head rested on Souda’s chest, and Leon had his arm wrapped tightly around Ishimaru’s waist (though it seemed that Ishimaru was awake and trying to escape his death grip.) Owari ly eagle spread with her foot in Souda’s face. Even Celestia had her back pressed to the orange haired man. For a moment, Gundham wondered where Sonia, Amami, and Ouma fit into the little cuddle network. </p><p>Fuyuhiko it seemed, was already wide away. Dressed smartly in a suit and eyepatch. What was the eyepatch for? He nodded to Gundham and went into the kitchen. </p><p>There was a knock on the door. </p><p>Leon bolted awake, startling Celestia with him, and pulling Ishimaru (who had almost been up) into the pillows once again. </p><p>“Who is it?” Iruma grumbled, rubbing her face into Souda’s chest. </p><p>“It’s Shinguji-kun, remember?” Sonia asked, setting the plates at the end of the pillow mattress. </p><p>“I hate that weirdo.” Kuwata grumbled. </p><p>“Since Rantaro has supported you in all the people you have been friends with, I suggest that you at least make someone that he cares about feel welcome.” Sonia glared.</p><p>Amami ran to open the door.</p><p>“Kiyo! H-Hey dude. Is that a new mask?”</p><p>“No. I never thought I’d see you wearing something like that, if we are talking about style.” </p><p>“I never thought I’d be seeing him wear that with clothes on underneath it.” Kokichi whispered very loudly to no one imparticulaler. </p><p>“Jeez, you forget to put on clothes one time-” </p><p>“It’s so nice of you to visit us Shinguji-kun!” Sonia smiled, clapping her hands together to get his attention. </p><p>Shinguji nodded. </p><p>“It was my pleasure. Rantaro may have let it slip that you had a human amongst you. Of course, I doubt that could stay a secret.” His head turned slowly, eyes turning up into a smile as he stared into Gundham’s soul. </p><p>“You would’ve come anyway, Tsundere.” Iruma said, shoveling her mouth full of pancakes with one hand and shaking Souda awake with the other. </p><p>“I am in no way a Tsundere, as I have made my intentions with Rantaro quite clear. I most definitely would have come here anyway. This was just a change of motivation.” </p><p>“So instead of fucking loudly in the other room you’re going to talk to this guy?” Leon asked, sarcastically. Sonia shot him a look. “What? No offense to anyone.” </p><p>That was nice, because Gunham felt a little bit like dead meat. </p><p>“Ignore him, he’s just got a protective alpha dumbass brain.” Rantaro said, crossing his arms with a frown.</p><p>“Hey-” </p><p>“GUYS COME ON AND EAT BEFORE AKANE TAKES IT ALL.” </p><p>Rantaro looked at this visitor for a millisecond, before immediately pressing his head into the other’s shoulder, humming softly. </p><p>Gundham tentatively sat down between Iruma and Souda, as the girl had been gesturing wildly for him to sit there, and he had no better place to be. </p><p>The pink haired boy dripped syrup from his chin and glared at him. </p><p>“Would it be alright if I asked you questions as we ate?” Gundham asked. </p><p>“Would it be alright if I was the one to answer them?” She responded. “Duh, that’s what you’re here to do.” </p><p>“Are dragons a species that use an Alpha/Omega system?”</p><p>“Oh fuck no, that’s so outdated.” Iruma responded without hesitation. </p><p>“Yeah, through like, evolution or something, it just stopped happening.” Owari added.</p><p>Gundham hmmd softly. </p><p>“So when Amami said Kuwata had an alpha brain-?”</p><p>“Basic instincts,” Iruma interrupted. “Everyone still has more of an alpha or omega mindset, even if your body rejected it. It doesn’t mean anything though.” </p><p>“So you’re body is either completely male of female?” </p><p>“Depends who you mate with, for instance, Rantaro’s ass-” </p><p>“HEY!” Amami shouted. “THAT IS PRIVATE INFORMATION.” </p><p>“He’s very loud.” Iruma said grinning. “Most of us are, but that’s just nature.” </p><p>“I…...see……..” </p><p>“Rantaro’s Reproductive system isn’t really something to talk about over food, is it?” Souda grumbled to know one in particular. </p><p>Amami nodded in agreement, face red. </p><p>“You can call us by our given name’s, Gundham.” Sonia said, from above him, where she had perched herself on what looked to be a fake tree with a great many branches.</p><p>“Anything we call each other, you should call us.”</p><p>“That includes insults, because at some point, someone is going to trash you, and you should be allowed to fight back.” Iruma, no, Miu, added. </p><p>“The trick is to go for their heart, “</p><p>“Or their throat, if it’s a physical fight.” Akane said. </p><p>Good to know. </p><p>“I will do my best to correct myself.” Gundham responded. </p><p>Afterall, maybe it would be nice to have someone close enough to call him by his given name.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>